ka_shi_ma_shifandomcom-20200214-history
Hitoshi Sora
Hitoshi Sora (宇宙 仁''Sora Hitoshi''?) is the human-like representation of the space alien responsible for the resurrection and transforming of Hazumu from male to female. He was sent to Earth from another solar system to study humans, and how they have been able to survive, even though they have strong emotions, such as Agape Love or Eros Love. Background This Alien Being, traveling from another solar system, arrived on Earth via his spaceship, run by an artificial intelligence named Jan Puu. But due to an error in navigation and a loss of power, the spaceship crash lands on the surface of the Earth, on Mt. Kashima in Japan. Mt. Kashima is where Hazumu was, seeking solace and personal reconciliation, when the crippled spaceship struck him, killing him instantly. The Space Alien rectifies this by resurrecting Hazumu, but unexpectedly changes his physical sex in the process, due to the fact that the only guide for human anatomy he had was for a human female. The Space Alien, now marooned on Earth, parks the disabled spaceship elsewhere under a cloaking device, and resumes his mission that sent him to Earth, to study and research human emotions. At the request of the spaceship's A.I., since the space ship will be unusable for transportation for quite some time to come, it is transferred into the body of a constructed humanoid body, giving her the appearance of a cute, pretty human teenage girl. Appearance The Alien Being resembles an ordinary human adult male. His physical appearance is shown by the fact that his alien clothing is that of a almost skin-tight yellow 'cat suit', with an antenna protruding from his head hoodie. Later, he takes the human name of Sora Hitoshi. Sora is tall and stately. He has lean body size and shape, with a normal weight for a tall male. He has a 'V' shaped face, with a pointed chin, full cheeks and a normal nose. With apparently horizontal, slightly oval, beady eyes that are almost never seen because he wears glasses, he gives off a regal appearance. His hair is black, with it trimmed short, but still falling into narrow spikes all over his head. Several small cow-licks of hair are spread across his forehead. Sora has broad shoulders, a broad chest, with long arms and long legs. He has big hands that are covered with gloves. Finally, boots cover his larger feet. When Sora shows up to school to begin teaching biology, he is dressed very differently. He certainly looks the part of a research scientist. He wears a pale yellow dress shirt, and blue dress pants fastened with a belt and buckle. He sports a long amber tie. Over this he wears a long, white lab coat. Personality The Alien Being, who later takes the human name of Sora Hitoshi, comes from a race of humanoid beings that dwell on another planet in another solar system. As such, their personalities developed differently from that of Earthlike humans. Sora's culture developed over time such that emotions were discarded in favor of logic and hard-core reasoning, making Sora very similar in personality to the race of beings called Vulcans. Sora and Spock ( from Star Trek ) share the very similar personality traits of cold, hard reasoning about matters, and all things done with logic, with no emotions to affect or distort their thinking processes. Sora's personality is like a double-edged sword. He does not show the negative human emotions and traits of hate, jealisey, and revenge, but on the other hand, he does not show the positive human emotions of love, joy, or faith. However, the more time that he spends with and around humans, such as the high school friends and the teacher, some of the good traits seem to 'rub off' onto him, so that sometimes his reasoning or actions do show a hint of human love. Sora's Story The Alien Being, later taking the human name of Sora Hitoshi, originally came to Earth as a cultural anthropologist in order to study the emotions of the human race, since his species had long-since given up feeling or displaying any emotion at all. Hitoshi recounts that at the peak of his people's civilization, they had discovered the means to destroy all life in their entire solar system instantly. So, in order to prevent this from ever happening, his people chose to discard their emotions. However, even after becoming a calm, logical race where emotional clashes such as violence and war disappeared completely, his people also unexpectedly started to lose their sexual procreative urges needed in order to propagate his species further. In their current situation, if something is not done soon, his entire species will soon become extinct. This is why he is on Earth; to find a way to save his species. He comes to understand that the basis for survival is that his species needs to remember how to love each other in order to survive. Therefore, human love becomes the focus of his research. In order to observe humans more closely, along with Hazumu and her ongoing relationship with girlfriends Yasuna and Tomari, Hitoshi starts working at Hazumu's school as a biology teacher, and inadvertently becomes the target of the English teacher, Namiko, and her extreme affections. Hitoshi has an utter lack of human customs and way of life, and due to this unfamiliarity, his comments often provide the series with an outside perspective on the various facets of love. More than anything else, Hitoshi is constantly snooping in on Hazumu's love affairs, which greatly annoys her to no end as the series progresses. Throughout the series, his views on other subjects such as friendly competition or war provide a somewhat existentialist point of view. Hitoshi continuously follows Hazumu around during outings with her friends in order to further observe her, and her relationships with her friends. This was a mystery to Hitoshi for some time until he is finally able to confirm that Hazumu's "life grain" count is slowly dissipating, and by the time Hitoshi confirms this, Hazumu only has one month left to live. Once again Hitoshi must come up with a solution to the dilemma of how to keep Hazumu alive. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Aliens